As duas coisas que movem o amor
by Larry Potter
Summary: Existem duas coisas com um imenso potencial para se transformarem em amor. Uma , até certo ponto,é o ódio . A outra , a afinidade . Rose e Scorpius eram movidos pelos dois .
1. Dos livros ao Quadribol

_''-__**E**__ntão aquele é o pequeno Scorpius - comentou Rony em voz baixa - Não deixe de superá-lo em todos os exames, Rosinha. Graças à Deus você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe.__  
><em>_-Rony, pelo amor de Deus - o tom de Hermione mesclava seriedade e vontade de rir . - Não tente indispor os dois antes mesmo de entrarem para a escola !__  
><em>_-Você tem razão, desculpe - mas, incapaz de se conter, ele acrescentou - mas não fique muito amiga dele, Rosinha. Vovô Weasley nunca perdoaria se você se casasse com um sangue-puro.''_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu já o li.  
>Rose Weasley levantou a cabeça, sem compreender.A menina tinha cabelos ruivos e levemente ondulados, era alta e lia distraidamente um livro nos jardins da propriedade. Era seu terceiro dia em Hogwarts e não queria se atrasar para sua primeira aula de Herbologia ; Alvo ficara no castelo conversando com alguns meninos da Grifinória sobre quadribol, um assunto que Rose amava , mas bem , Alvo <em>sempre<em> se atrasava : era melhor não arriscar .  
>Chegou cedo ao jardim que cercava a estufa .Pelo visto, alguém pensara o mesmo que ela .<br>Viu quando o garoto loiro se sentou no banco da outra extremidade e permaneceu ali, quieto . Ela o reconhecia da estação Kings Cross .Não se importou, voltou a atenção ao seu livro .  
>Mas agora ele falava com ela ,<br>- O seu livro , o que está lendo . Eu já li. é fascinante ;  
>Rose estudou sua expressão para entender se ele brincava com ela .Aquele era um dos antigos livros de Runas Antigas de sua mãe, e Rose só conhecia duas pessoas além dela que achavam o assunto fascinante : Hermione e a própria professora da matéria .<br>Estranhamente, ele parecia estar falando sério.  
>- Ah , é ,é realmente bom.Já leu mais algum sobre Runas ?<br>- Estou lendo um agora , - ele parecia satisfeito em conversar com ela . Puxou um livro da bolsa de couro que , para surpresa de Rose, era uma versão atualizada de um velho livro que havia em sua casa, da época em que sua mãe estudava em Hogwarts. Ela já o havia lido.  
>-Conhece ? estou ansioso pelo terceiro ano, queria aprender mais sobre o assunto .A propósito , - ele sorriu e Rose viu pela primeira vez um soriso que lhe seria direcionado por muitos anos ainda - Sou Scorpius Malfoy . - o garoto estendeu a mão pálida à Rose.<br>- Rose Granger Weasley - a menina o cumprimentou de volta, retribuindo o sorriso .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione definitivamente não precisava ter se preocupado .  
>Scorpius e Rose eram tudo , exceto inimigos .<br>Apesar de Ronald quase ter surtado quando Rose lhe falou sem o menor constrangimento que era amiga de ninguém menos do que Scorpius Malfoy ;  
>Mesmo quando Arthur Weasley tentou dizer à neta que os Malfoy nunca haviam sido confiáveis ou até mesmo bruxos descentes ;<br>Foi tudo em vão, e sua família só entendeu um pouco do que Rose falava quando esta levou o amigo para passar um dia na Toca nas férias de verão de seu segundo ano em Hogwarts .  
>Afinal , Scorpius era mais educado do que Rony gostaria de admitir e até mesmo Alvo dava-se bem com ele depois de um tempo -Thiago sempre seria a exceção - .Conservava grande parte da prepotência de Draco, era verdade, mas mesmo Rose era assim... teimosa, extremamente decidida. Talvez por isso eles tivessem se dado tão bem.<br>Draco Malfoy, por outro lado, fora um tanto mais maleável . Ele sabia bem o quanto devia aos Weasley e aos Potter, e o quão errado fora em tempos remotos. Não que tivesse mudado seu gênio, mas se não podia voltar atrás e mudar a pessoa que fora, mudaria ao menos a pessoa que seria .  
>Rose e Scorpius eram os melhores alunos de seu ano , e sua principal brincadeira consistia em disputar pontos por suas respectivas Casas com respostas corretas nas aulas ; Estudavam juntos ,iam à biblioteca quase todos os dias e contavam absolutamente tudo um para o outro .<br>Fora para _Scorpius_ que Rose correra quando, no 3º ano , seu pai e sua mãe tiveram uma briga mais forte do que o comum até mesmo para eles e passaram dias sem se falar, em casas separadas.  
>Fora <em>Scorpius<em> quem a amparara e a ouvira chorar , e foi ele também quem comemorara com ela quando uma semana depois os dois voltaram às boas. Passassem quantos anos fossem, Ron e Hermione seriam _sempre os mesmos_ e completamente apaixonados um pelo outro .  
>Quando Scorpius caiu da vassoura jogando Quadribol no 4º ano ,foi <em>Rose<em> quem passou semanas fazendo seu dever de casa na enfermaria enquanto conversava com o amigo .  
>E quando um time vencia o outro no Quadribol , (Rose jogava pela Grifinória e Scorpius pela Sonserina, ambos como Artilheiros ) a primeira coisa que faziam quando soava o apito e colocavam os pés outra vez no chão era darem-se um abraço apertado .<br>Dos livros ao Quadribol , estavam sempre juntos .  
>E ao mesmo tempo em que eram inseparáveis, brigavam tantas vezes quanto seria possível ;<br>Resultado de duas personalidades extremamente fortes e diferentes até certo ponto.

**E**xistem **duas** coisas com um imenso potencial para se transformarem em amor.  
><strong>U<strong>ma , até certo ponto,é o ódio . A outra , a afinidade .  
>Rose e Scorpius eram movidos pelos dois <strong>.<strong>


	2. Uma rosa & um pedido

**C**hega, Aquilo já era demais para ele.  
>Passara o dia todo pensando <em>nela<em>, o que não era novidade, mas ainda sim , o incomodava .Sentia que sufocaria se passasse outro dia sem contar a ela.  
>Era estranho -pensou Scorpius, com um meio sorriso - como ela era a única pessoa no mundo capaz de deixá-lo receoso.<br>Sim, porque isso não era típico dele ... sempre se impunha e não se importava muito com reações ou conseqüências.  
>Mas perto dela, era tudo diferente.<br>Precisava que ela soubesse que ele a _amava_. Que ela não era, há muito tempo, apenas sua melhor amiga. Que ele a queria, a desejava. Que sempre estaria com ela . Queria abraçá-la , protege-la ,queria, principalmente, que ela sentisse o mesmo por ele...  
>Mas por enquanto, bastava para ele que ela soubesse.<br>Tomando sua decisão final ,subiu como um tiro as escadas do seu dormitório , alcançando a sala comunal e correndo para os jardins.  
>De certo modo, saber que em poucos minutos estaria contando a ela lhe conferia uma certa leveza .<br>Sabia onde ela estaria a essa hora -pensou consultando o relógio - nos jardins, lendo.  
>Enquanto caminhava, viu um canteiro, e nele , rosas vermelhas. Era a flor favorita de Rose . Pegou uma entre os dedos pálidos e voltou a procurá-la.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naquele final de tarde, enquanto Rose lia seu livro calmamente nos jardins, Vinícius Krun viera falar com ela.  
>Vinícius era um velho amigo e alguém muito querido por Rose. Anos atrás, eles haviam estado juntos por um tempo e agora,<br>ele lhe viera falar que ainda a não teve como lhe dizer outra coisa , senão a verdade : sempre iria ama-lo, mas como seu amigo.  
>Estava apaixonada por outro ,e isso não teria volta.<br>Enquanto Vinícius lhe falava , ela pensava como seria bom se Scorpius fosse assim. Se ele também a amasse da mesma forma como ela o amava. Mas _não era assim_, ela sabia disso.  
>Scorpius parecia ver-lhe como uma espécie de irmã .Além disso, todas as garotas de sua casa pareciam querer estar com ele.E eles brigavam mais do que o aconselhável.<br>Ele jamais a olharia com outros nisso lhe dera tanta tristeza que,quando Vinícius lhe pediu um último beijo, de despedida, ela compreendeu como o amigo deveria se sentir e concordou.  
>Quando ele se aproximava de Rose , uma das mãos já em seu rosto com o intuito de traze-la para si, um garoto loiro com uma rosa na mão apareceu nos jardins.<br>Os próximos segundos foram totalmente confusos .  
>Ela viu um feitiço vindo de trás dela e atingindo Vinícius.<br>Viu quando ele revidou, e os dois garotos brigando. Viu quando Scorpius , hábil demais para Vinícius quando se tratava de azarações, acertou o oponente em cheio e o fez desfalecer.  
>Rose viu tudo, de perto, tendo até mesmo se colocado entre os dois . Só preferia não ter visto nada daquilo.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você é um idiota, Malfoy! Aliás, sempre foi ! Eu não sei porque me surpreendo .  
>Rose estava quase à beira de um ataque de lágrimas.<br>Haviam brigado outra vez. Isso vinha se tornando cada vez mais comum agora.  
>Não fosse a área do castelo onde estavam ,um pouco afastada, acordariam todos os alunos.<br>Mas ela nem se importava mas.  
>- Eu sou o idiota ? Não me venha com essa, Rose ! Você sabe muito bem ...<br>-Nada explica a sua atitude! -definitivamente, ela agora quase chorava - você agiu como se não tivesse cérebro, não tinha esse direito !  
>- Preferia então ter ficado lá, com ele ? - a expressão dele era incrédula e arrogante. Só a irritava ainda mais.<br>- Preferia sim ! Quer saber, Scorpius ? Ele não chegou a fazer nada demais .Você podia tê-lo machucado de verdade! E ele não ia me matar ou algo assim ,  
>- Preciso repetir que ele estava em cima de você ? eu já o havia avisado para ficar longe ..<br>-Você não tem que avisar ninguém de _nada_! Você não é o meu pai!  
>Ela agora quase corria pelos corredores, a capa longa arrastando insistentemente pelo chão. Ela ia acabar tropeçando, sabia disso.<br>Vinícius fora levado à enfermaria, as Pomfrey dissera-lhe que ele permaneceria lá por algumas semanas no mínimo, mas que ela daria um jeito. Ele tivera sorte e a chance de sequelas permanentes não era grande.  
>Scorpius só conseguiu parar e vê-la correr . Pensando no que quer que tivesse feito, seguiu em seu encalço.<br>-Rose, espera .- ela parecia nem ouvir - Rose ! -ele definitivamente era mais rápido do que ela. Conseguindo alcança-la, segurou-a pelo ombro, e a custo, conseguiu conte-la :  
>-Tire as mãos de mim ! Mas que inferno, Scorpius ! O que você ainda quer ? - a expressão da garota era um misto<br>de raiva & alguém prestes a se debulhar em lágrimas  
>-Eu não pensei, ok ? - ele gritava - Você não sabe se cuidar Rose, e aquele cara ...<br>-Eu não preciso que você tome conta de mim, tudo bem ? Quem pensa que é ? E isso seria problema meu..- ela desvencilhou-se da mão de Scorpius em seu ombro e tentou fugir.  
>Sem pensar muito , ele a agarrou e encostou-a na parede , prensando-a ali<br>-Não, não seria problema seu ! Rose, por que diabos você acha que eu me importo?  
>Rose estacou. Ao invés de continuar se debatendo, ficou imóvel. Ele a encarava com os olhos cinzentos grudados aos azuis dela , e Merlin, estava tão perto! Ela podia sentir sua respiração, seu perfume .Sentiu o corpo amolecer ,mas a raiva ainda ardia no peito .Estava presa ,e mesmo que ele diminuísse a força com que a segurava ela não conseguiria se mover o suficiente para se distanciar dele.<br>Nem sabia se queria mesmo isso a essa altura.  
>-Eu... eu não sei , Scorpius .<br>Ele não respondeu .Simplesmente colou seus lábios aos de Rose , com uma delicadeza absurda ao momento.  
>O aperto em seu braço afrouxou e ela o sentiu envolvendo-a, puxando-a ainda mais junto a ele e colando seus corpos à parede. Correspondeu ao beijo ;<br>Assim que conseguiu voltar a raciocinar, ela o empurrou, sem saber muito bem o porque. A raiva que sentia, talvez ? Sua prepotência, ele achava que resolveria o que fizera com um beijo ?  
>- Eu te odeio .- a frase veio seca e em um tom baixo, antes que ela pudesse controlar. Sem se preocupar conter as lágrimas que finalmente rolavam livres pelo rosto, Rose Weasley correu o mais rápido que pode , e dessa vez, Scorpius não a seguiu .<p>

No jardim, a Rosa outrora carregada nas mãos de Scorpius murchava, desfeita, jogada no chão junto aos vestígios daquela noite.


	3. Escolhas

**R**ose praticamente jogara-se à sua cama de dossel no dormitório vazio.  
><em>Oh, Merlin !<em> - Olhou pela janela e a neve caia lá fora. As lembranças foram puxadas como que por um fio e ela sorriu consigo. - _O último Natal_ . - levou as mãos automaticamente à correntinha que trazia ao pescoço - parecia ter séculos...

_xxxxxxx flashback, O Natal passado .xxxxxxx___

_''...e por isso o meu trabalho definitivamente está melhor que o seu ! - ela concluiu feliz. - Venho trabalhando nele há semanas e__ até o professor Binns ficará surpreso._

_Rose e Scorpius haviam acabado se sair de sua última aula antes do feriado de Natal.__  
><em>_Na manhã seguinte, estariam voltando para casa ; A neve caia suavemente e o lago há muito congelara.__  
><em>_Andavam juntos & discutiam juntos como sempre ,algo tão comum entre eles como a neve era comum ao Natal ;_

_-Ok , ok ,senhorita sabe tudo - Scorpius erguia as mãos rindo da certeza da garota -vamos ver o resultado quando voltarmos em alguns dias. Eu lhe mostraria meu trabalho mas não quero te deixar arrazada tantos dias antes!_

_- Como é que é ? -ela sabia que ele dizia aquilo para provocá-la , mas sempre caia em seus jogos. Sem pensar muito, abaixou-se e juntou uma bola de neve jogando-a nos ombros do garoto , só para correr dele em seguida, às gargalhadas._

_-Argh Rose, você vai ver só ..._

_Pareciam duas crianças brincando na neve , o material escolar jogado embaixo de um carvalho ; Ficaram nisso por mais de uma hora, até que se cansaram e foram sentar-se embaixo da tal árvore, ainda rindo muito.__  
><em>_Rose olhava em volta , os pequenos pingentes de gelo formados nas pontas dos galhos.__  
><em>_Desde pequena , o Natal a fascinava . Talvez fosse porque seu pai sempre passava horas brincando com ela na neve,__  
><em>_até que sua mãe aparecesse na varanda de casa e ameaçasse lhe jogar um feitiço se não saíssem do frio a uma hora daquelas .__  
><em>_A cena sempre terminava com Rony convencendo Hermione a se reunir a eles ao invés disso . Era a época de que mais gostava no ano._

_-Rose ? - a voz veio contida , e despertou-a do devaneio__  
><em>_-Sim, Scorp ?__  
><em>_-Sei que hoje não é Natal, mas queria que neste ano fosse eu a te dar meu presente, e não uma coruja na manhã de Natal .-ele abriu aquele sorriso brando que ela amava , que fazia parecer que realmente tudo estava ok, fosse qual fosse a situação. Puxou uma caixa pequena e vermelha do bolso e entregou à menina, parando para olhá-la.__  
><em>_Rose se lembrava de ter aberto a caixinha e admirado um pingente ainda mais bonito que todos aqueles que vira pendurados nos galhos;__  
><em>_Era uma Rosa, vermelha&dourada , em uma correntinha de ouro. Era extremamente delicada e ao mesmo tempo, forte ... Era perfeita .__  
><em>_-Scorp, é ... é linda - ela sorriu e o olhou nos olhos - é perfeita -disse enquanto o amigo fechava a corrente em volta de seu pescoço.- eu não quero nunca mais me separar dela !__  
><em>_- E de mim, Rose ? -ele sorriu maroto__  
><em>_-Nem de você, seu idiota ! - os dois gargalharam enquanto Rose o abraçava forte . ''_

_xxxxxxx fim do flashback .xxxxxxx__  
><em>

Mas havia acontecido. Eles se separaram e ela não o tinha mais ao seu lado como antes, seu melhor amigo.  
>Isso lhe doia de uma maneira inexplicável .Mas não era só por perder seu amigo. Era simplesmente porque sabia que tampouco conseguiria manter apenas uma amizade com Scorpius Malfoy. Sabia disso há muito tempo. Ele também, ao que lhe parecia agora .<p>

Olhou pra o peito e logo abaixo da rosa , o distintivo de monitora da Grifinória brilhava ;  
>Grifinória, vermelho&amp;dourado, coragem... o que significava mesmo essa palavra ? lembrou de sua avó lhe dizendo isso, quando ainda era só uma garotinha,<p>

_'Coragem, Rose ,não é a ausência do medo ... é o julgamento de que algo é mais importante do que o próprio medo.'__  
><em>  
>Respirando fundo, tomou sua decisã precisar de uma certa senha mas isso não era problema quando se tinha Hugo como irmão. Ele parecia ter a mesma habilidade dos tios Fred e George para conhecer e arranjar coisas que nem deveria saber que existiam.<br>Ia fazer uma coisa pequena e louca, que talvez não mudasse nada. Mas ela _precisava_disso.  
>No dia seguinte estaria à caminho de casa mesmo ;<br>Era melhor **_não pensar_** dessa vez .


	4. Feliz Natal , Malfoy

**J**á se passara _muito_ da meia noite e ele ainda estava ali .  
>Droga ! - pensou Scorpius, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir.<br>Recostado à uma poltrona na sala comunal da Sonserina, ele se perguntava como deixara as coisas chegarem àquele ponto.Já contara e recontara as inúmeras correntes que pendiam do teto .  
>Scorpius a vira naquela manhã, era óbvio que sim. Ela estava linda, mas bem, ele sempre a achara linda, as vestes vermelho &amp; ouro contrastando com o cabelo flamejante e a expressão decidida que ela sempre possuíra, atravessando apressadamente o pátio .<br>Como ele não olharia ?

Não se lembrava de já ter ficado tanto tempo sem falar com Rose.  
>Uma semana sem vê-la ralhar com ele por qualquer bobagem, sem ouvi-la rir de suas piadas, sem escutar sua voz sequer, a não ser que considerasse às perguntas por ela feitas nas aulas .Ela lhe fazia uma falta desmedida ;<br>E tudo isso - pensou ele - porque fora idiota o suficiente para se deixar levar por um impulso !  
>Scorpius fechou os olhos e pressionou as têmporas .Sentia raiva, raiva de si mesmo. Devia ter pensado melhor.<br>Era óbvio que ela chateara-se . Dentre as reações que ele imaginara, sair correndo era a_última_ .  
>Rose não saia correndo . De <em>absolutamente<em> nada . Ela encarava .Era uma das coisas que mais o fascinara nela .

Queria correr atrás dela e nem sabia o que dizer. Desculpas ? é, poderia até ser .

No meio do silêncio, percebeu a porta se abrindo.  
>Ouviu um murmúrio no , mas audível .<br>Oh Merlin, agora ele dera para ouvir a voz dela também ._Excelente_! -abriu os olhos reprimindo a si mesmo e olhou em direção ao corredor.  
>De início, pensou que ainda eram os reflexos de seu pensamento, mas ele não sonhava tão alto assim :<br>- Mas que ... -sua voz morreu .  
>Ela vinha em sua direção .Os cabelos ruivos caindo delicadamente pelo rosto, e os olhos, que mesmo ali à tênue luz da lua eram profundamente azuis , transbordando sua determinação habitual ; os passos firmes e cautelosos.<br>Uma firmeza que beirava à teimosia . Rose . Sua Rose .  
>Empertigou-se no sofá sentando-se mais ereto ,e encarou a garota à sua frente . Se ela queria causar impacto -pensou ele - , definitivamente conseguira .<br>Rose continuou se aproximando .Chegou ao sofá onde o garoto permanecia calado e a fitar-lhe .  
>Inclinou-se sobre ele apoiando os dois braços sobre o sofá e prensando-o contra o mesmo .<br>-Weasley . - ele sorria cínico, os olhos não se desviavam.  
>- Malfoy .- o tom da voz de Rose era quase descompassado .<br>Sem aviso prévio, ela inclinou-se mais , rompendo a distancia entre os dois e beijou-o com volúpia .  
>Um beijo urgente, forte , como ela , pensou Scorpius enquanto tomava-a para si e a puxava para seu colo, correspondendo a seu gesto com um entusiasmo no mínimo digno de nota ;<br>Ele afagava seus cabelos e a apertava contra si ; Gostava de senti-la ali, no comando ; Ela era um desafio para ele , impassível e ainda assim, adorável .  
>Tão de repente quanto havia iniciado o beijo,porém de forma delicada, Rose separou seus lábios dos dele e ergueu o corpo, pondo-se de pé e deixando-o completamente atordoado :<br>-Feliz Natal, Malfoy .

A última coisa que ele conseguiu _ver_ foi que ela corara até às orelhas e retomara parte da retenção que lhe era habitual.  
>A última coisa que ele conseguiu <em>pensar<em>, é se havia ficado louco ou isso realmente acontecera.

-Feliz Natal, Rose . -balbuciou, mas a menina já ia longe e a porta já se fechara atrás dela . Já era a segunda vez que ela saia correndo e o deixava sem ação. A diferença, -pensou Scorpius - é que _desta vez_ ela lhe deixara um sorriso nos lábios de presente .


	5. Entre mãe & filha

**E**ra véspera de Natal e Rose andava para cima e para baixo pela Toca ajeitando enfeites e ajudando sua avó e suas tias na cozinha . Sua mãe preferira organizar a casa porque, na opinião dela _'não precisavam de uma explosão natalina!'_. Hermione era mesmo uma negação quando se tratava de cozinhar, ela precisava admitir .

No final da tarde , subiu ao antigo quarto de sua tia e tomou um longo banho (sentia-se inquieta ) para se arrumar em seguida . O vestido branco de inverno caia-lhe até os joelhos, cobertos pelas meias da mesma cor .Vestiu um grande casaco por cima, prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo caindo displicentemente pelo rosto . A maquiagem leve , os sapatos baixos .Apenas a rosa pequenina se destacava em seu pescoço . A rosa, o presente ... – Rose suspirou , o pensamento já vagando longe .

**_S_**_corpius_. Como será que estava agora ? Com raiva dela , assim como ela ficara com raiva dele no dia da última briga ?

Mas ele não fugira dela naquela noite, bem pelo contrário – e foi inevitável sorrir enquanto pensava nisso -. Bom, ela teria ainda dois dias ainda antes de ter de bolar uma forma de encará-lo quando voltasse à Hogwarts . Pena que não conseguira deixar de pensar nele por mais de um minuto que fosse desde que deixara aquela sala comunal .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Rose ? Rose , você está ... _Rose_ !

- Ah ? – a garota finalmente percebeu que sua mãe se dirigia a ela – me desculpe, mãe .Pode repetir , por favor ?  
>Hermione meneou a cabeça e a encarou um tanto quanto preocupada .<br>- Rose, o que houve ? Você está mais distraída ainda do que o normal , parece até a Luna ! – segurou a mão da filha , fitando-a –Tem alguma coisa que deseja me contar ?  
>Rose suspirou. Olhou em volta , a casa definitivamente estava cheia .<p>

Seu tio Harry e sua tia Ginny dançavam alguma coisa que se parecia com uma valsa, a_mais descoordenada que ela já vira_ , ao som de gargalhadas de Hugo e Lilly , e de seu pai , que batia palmas .Não conteve o riso, a cena era cômica ; Thiago parecia concentrado em uma partida de Snap Explosivo com George , o restante de seus primos corriam feito doidos pela sala , ou conversavam em grupos por toda a casa, seus tios e avós riam na sala ao lado , ela podia escutar o tilintar insistente de taças . Teddy e Vick misteriosamente haviam sumido , mas _isso já não era novidade_ .

Aquela era sua família , que sempre estivera com ela, desde os primeiros passos... e ali estava sua mãe , uma das pessoas em quem ela melhor podia confiar , alguém que lhe ouviria .

- Na verdade mãe , tem sim – seu olhar voltou a Hermione, e era sincero e quase ansioso – posso falar com você ... _em particular_ ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose não tinha muita certeza de por onde começar .  
>- Mãe ...sei da história de você e do papai . Bem, como se tornaram amigos ,e que andavam com o tio Harry em Hogwarts , e o quanto demoraram pra ficar juntos – havia um tipo de euforia nos olhos de Rose que não lhe era estranha – mas... quando , de fato , percebeu que gostava dele ? Mais do que como um amigo , quero dizer ? -Hermione lhe devolveu o olhar. Pensou um pouco, e quando falou, estava calma e sua voz soou divertida :<br>- Eu sempre soube . – disse simplesmente – não que eu tenha me apaixonado por ele justo na primeira vez em que o vi , por Merlim, éramos só crianças! Mas me acostumei com ele ao meu lado e só depois fui me dando conta da falta que ele me fazia ... E de que ninguém ocupava esse espaço ... nem deveria ocupar .

Rose sorriu contente de certo modo por sua mãe parecer estar entendendo onde ela queria chegar .

- Eu quero te contar . Só a Lilly sabe , embora o Hugo e o Alvo também tenham percebido algo ultimamente – ela franziu a testa – Eu realmente sinto tudo isso . Tudo o que você falou , eu amo ... um garoto – teve medo de contar quem era . Seus pais podiam lidar com uma amizade sua com um Malfoy, mas temeu que alguma coisa a mais com alguém cuja família os considerava ' o traidor do sangue e a sangue ruim ' poderia ser demais – e de certa forma eu sempre soube disso . Ou ao menos sei há muito tempo .

- É o filho dos Malfoy , não é Rose ?

-(...) hum...- a menina tentou decifrar a expressão no rosto da mãe , mas percebeu que não podia , desistiu e se entregou – Bom, é sim . É ele , e eu estou um tanto quanto confusa . – Rose contou a ela o episódio ocorrido nos jardins e também o que fizera na véspera, escolhendo as palavras para omitir casualmente que burlara uma dúzia de regras da escola e que invadira uma sala comunal na calada da noite .  
>- Acho que ele gosta de você, Rose .E se você se sente confusa , imagine como ele não está agora – Hermione riu e de certo modo aquilo diminuiu a apreensão em Rose –Imagine a cara de seu pai com um Malfoy como genro ..<br>Rose riu junto á mãe, aliviada . Ela a entendia . Mesmo que não concordasse , a entendia .

- Não sei , não tenho certeza . Você não ...não se importa , mãe ? Sobre eu e Scorpius ?

Hermione suspirou e segurou as mão da filha entre as suas antes de responder à pergunta :

- Draco Malfoy fez de tudo o quanto pode para tornar nossos anos em Hogwarts os piores possíveis – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Nunca fomos fracos , Rose , soubemos revidar na medida .Lúcio fez um número incontável de coisas horríveis e realmente desprezíveis . Ele criou Draco . Não haveria como esperar nada melhor .Mas a família deles recebeu o troco por tudo o que fez . Quando a Guerra se findou , o nome Malfoy estava realmente na lama .Sofreram muito e talvez isso tenha servido para refrear grande parte de sua prepotência . Claro que alguns velhos hábitos nunca mudam – ela sorriu fracamente - mas eu sei de _algumas coisas_, filha .

Sei por exemplo que Draco e Scorpius são pessoas _diferentes._ E que Draco Malfoy criou o filho bem melhor do que ele mesmo foi criado . Sei que você é uma bruxa muito inteligente , e confio no seu julgamento . Ninguém pode dizer melhor do que você se ele vale ou não a pena.  
>É claro quê se for preciso , explicar isso para o seu pai não vai ser brincadeira – ela deu de ombros – mas com o Ronald eu me entendo – Hermione sorriu e deu uma piscadela travessa para Rose .<p>

A menina tinha lágrimas nos olhos sem saber bem o porquê . Deixou que algumas delas rolassem , dando um abraço apertado em sua mãe .

- Além disso , podemos sempre apelar para uma azaração se ele fizer alguma besteira ,  
>- Mãe ! – Rose riu , mas sabia que a bruxa não brincava quando disse aquilo – Obrigada , de verdade . Eu amo você sabia ?<br>- Eu também meu amor , - as duas se separaram . Hermione tinha uma expressão engraçada no rosto e sentada em frente à Rose , fitava alguma coisa por cima do ombro da garota . Estranho, pensou Rose , mas antes que indagasse ou se virasse para ver , Hermione voltou seu olhar à filha e disse, a voz incomumente ansiosa :

- Se ele estivesse aqui , agora ,diria a ele o que me disse ?  
>- Acho que .. sim,diria – ela suspirou .<br>Hermione abriu um sorriso e se levantou, dirigindo-se à porta – Pois bem . Então é sua chance . Vou ver o que diabos está fazendo seu pai gargalhar tanto , acho que ele já bebeu firewisky o suficiente para 10 Natais .. – e saiu apressada em direção à sala .

**-** _Rose_ **?** – a voz vinha de certa forma tímida, às suas costas , e ela mal pode acreditar .

Ao se virar devagar, notou alguém atravessando os jardins cobertos de neve d'A Toca ;  
>A pessoa que ela mais desejava ver e a que mais temia encontrar simultaneamente – Scorpius Malfoy . Vindo em sua direção, a poucos metros da casa , debaixo de um céu escuro no que prometia ser um Natal <em>estranhamente<em> _surpreendente_ **.**


	6. O que realmente não importa

'There's only 1 thing, 2 do, 3 words, 4 you :  
>I love you .'<p>

(1 2 3 4 - Plain White T's)  
><strong><br>****_**

**-** **S**corpius **?** – ela ainda tentava acreditar no que via . Quer dizer , era Natal e ele certamente não deveria estar ali. Estava vendo coisas ? 16 anos era uma _péssima_ idade para pirar !

Correu até a porta de vidro que dava para o quintal sem saber bem o que diria .O chateara ? Será que ele ficara assim tão magoado com ela a ponto de não conseguir esperar pelo final do feriado para conversar ? Oras , afinal de contas , fora ele quem começara aquilo tudo ! Um de seus melhores amigos estava na _enfermaria_ por culpa dele e ela estava se preocupando com o que ele havia pensado de um beijo ? Rose sentiu raiva dele e de si mesma .

Ao procurar pela maçaneta, deu-se conta de estar tremendo . _Excelente_hora para demonstrar fraquezas_'_ , pensou consigo , reprimindo-se. Procurou por seu tom mais indiferente, mas ao falar, sua voz insistiu em tremer um pouco , denunciando-a:  
>- Você é a última pessoa que eu esperava ver por aqui hoje;<br>Scorpius percebeu que apesar das palavras , ela não parecia estar exatamente decepcionada, o que lhe deu coragem para contra-argumentar :  
>- Acredite, eu não planejei isso com antecedência . – largando o deboche na voz , ele apenas a fitou , as mãos nos bolsos – Rose, por favor, você tem um minuto ?<br>- Ok ,- ela ascentiu fechando a porta atrás de si e indo acompanhá-lo pelo jardim .

Andaram calados por um tempo, apenas vagando o olhar em volta. De vez em quanto os olhares se cruzavam e um deles parecia que ia falar alguma coisa, mas logo mudava de idéia. Isso era _ridículo_, pensou Rose, logo eles, justamente que nunca ficavam quietos quando juntos .

Scorpius parou de andar de repente apontando um velho carvalho no jardim, um pouco afastado da casa, parecendo curioso :  
>- Rose , aquela é ..<br>- Essa mesma ; Ela ainda tem as marcas ...  
>Se tratava de uma árvore na qual eles haviam acidentalmente colocado fogo durante o verão de seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, quando Rose viera visitar os avós e trouxera o amigo junto. O intúito era testar um novo feitiço que Scorpius descobrira em um antigo livro de sua casa, mas o pai dele quase surtara ao saber do resultado pouco conveniente. Não que houvesse ocorrido um acidente: Hermione dera um jeito nas chamas rapidamente e os dois só receberam alguns fios chamuscados como lembrança, mas a árvore não tivera a mesma sorte ;<br>- Putz , eu tinha até me esquecido – ele começou a rir ao se aproximar dos galhos e notar as marcas à que Rose se referira. Era um riso tão solto, tão _seu_, e Rose se pegou rindo junto a ele. Era fácil esquecer que devia manter-se indiferente, fácil se esquecer que talvez eles devessem estar bravos um com o outro .

Ela refreou o riso de repente, e sentiu-se triste, como que com medo de que não voltassem a rir juntos. De todas , aquela era a mais estranha das discussões , pois o motivo envolvia_beijos e feitiços_. Por mais comum que fossem , suas brigas nunca eram _agradáveis._ O gesto não passou desapercebido por Scorpius :

- Rose, por favor, me escuta– ele pareceu sério e a fitou firmemente . Se aproximou dela e a segurou pelos ombros a fim de encará-la melhor. Esperou que a garota lhe afastasse, mas ela não o fez.– Eu vim aqui me desculpar. Sinceramente , pode me perdoar ? Sinto muito por ter feito o que fiz, em relação a Vinicius, em relação a você. Eu não pensei, agi de um jeito irracional e não vi, na hora, o que era óbvio, que eu magoaria você .– seu olhar era suplicante e ele aumentara consideravelmente o seu tom de voz , parecendo nervoso. Pareceu perceber que quase gritara a última frase e controlou-a até o tom normal outra vez .– Sendo que é com você sempre minha maior preocupação. Me desculpe , Rose. – ele soltou os ombros da menina e abaixou a cabeça, fazendo menção de se afastar ;

Rose sentia as lágrimas brotando nos cantos dos olhos , mas segurou-as firmemente. Segurou a mão dele , impedindo que se afastasse :

- Scorp... só me diz, por que fez aquilo ? Não o feitiço ,isso eu já entendi, por pior que você tenha agido... - suas mãos insitiam em tremer e ela suspirou torcendo para que a resposta dele não a desaponta-se . Sentia raiva dele ainda, pelo que fizera .Mas se ele dissesse que a beijara apenas por impulso também, ela definitivamente desejaria jogar-se da Torre de Astronomia .  
>- Oras, Rose ! – ele pareceu incrédulo e jogou as mãos para o alto , como se perdesse a paciência .- você sabe a resposta perfeitamente, eu sei que sabe .<p>

Ela não respondeu , ou mesmo moveu-se . Isso era estranho , pensou Scorpius .– De qualquer forma ,- colocou a mão no bolso e retirou de lá uma pequena caixa ; Rose notou que a voz dele parecia cansada –é o seu presente de Natal , eu não deixaria de trazer para você .  
>Rose abriu a caixa ainda sem dizer nada , e notou uma pequena peça que parecia ser de prata . A luz era tênue ali , e ela precisou retira-la da caixa e traze-la perto dos olhos para compreender o formato . Era um escorpião . Todo feito em prata , delicado e perfeitamente desenhado , uma das jóias mais bonitas que Rose já vira .<br>Scorpius ainda a observava atentamente :  
>- Eles se encaixam ,<br>Ela não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com 'se encaixam ' .

Estremeceu ao sentir o toque morno da mãos pálidas dele em seu pescoço , mas ele apenas procurava a corrente com o pingente de rosa que lhe dera no ano anterior .Segurou-a entre os dedos e tomando delicadamente o novo pingente das mãos de Rose , colocou-o por trás da rosa .Com um barulhinho quase imperceptível , os dois pingentes se encaixaram , formando um só , tal qual a rosa estivesse entreposta ao escorpião . Formavam um desenho que Rose achou lindo , o ouro da rosa contrastando com a prata do novo pingente . Achou engraçado que duas figuras tão diferentes ficassem tão bem juntas ,e que mesmo o contraste entre os metais só tornasse a peça ainda mais linda . Como se o fato de serem diferentes não os afastasse, mas sim os completasse. _Perfeito_ , pensou .  
>Levou os dedos à correntinha sem dar-se conta de que os dedos de Scorpius permaneciam ali .Deu-lhes um breve aperto e um sorriso, que ela esperava não ter saído choroso demais :<br>- Obrigada . É lindo ...  
>- Então combina com você , - ele sorriu para ela e se aproximando , beijou seu rosto e a abraçou . Rose deixou-se abraçar . Ainda era um alívio saber que a distância entre eles não se impunha por muito tempo .- Eu amo você . – não era estranho ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, ele já dissera outras vezes ,afinal eram 6 anos de amizade ; Mas de qualquer jeito , a frase parecia diferente naquela noite.<br>- Eu também, Scorp . Feliz Natal ,- sua voz ainda soava mais baixa do que o comum. Ele era seu melhor amigo , não tinha idéia do que faria sem ele . Mas ainda se sentia nervosa pelo que fizera na véspera .

- Rose ...- o sussurro lhe viera ao ouvido , eles ainda permaneciam abraçados – eu não viria aqui apenas pra te entregar isso .Eu _preciso_ saber . Por favor , me diz a verdade – e aqui os braços dele se estreitaram em volta dela como que impedindo que ela se afastasse novamente – o que aconteceu ontem ... era só uma brincadeira ? Porque eu vou entender se você já tiver até se arrependido . Mas se não ...  
>- Se eu dissesse que eu não me arrependo nem um pouco – seu tom era cauteloso, quase soturno . Ela afastou o rosto apenas um pouco do abraço dele pra poder avaliar sua expressão enquanto falava – isso seria uma coisa ruim ?<br>- Seria ? – ele devolveu a pergunta dela rindo , sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo .  
>- Seria potencialmente problemático – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas rindo também .<br>- E se eu definitivamente não me importasse com isso , - ele ainda achava que ela correspondê-lo era inacreditavelmente bom – ou com qualquer outra coisa, e te pedisse pra ficar comigo . _De verdade_ , Rose . Não só pra fazer pesquisas na biblioteca – a garota começou a rir e o sorriso no rosto dele se ampliou antes de continuar falando – você sempre foi minha melhor amiga, agora eu penso como seria se fosse minha namorada .  
>- Seria <em>realmente<em> problemático . Não que eu me importe , na verdade ...

Os dois , como em tantas outras vezes , pareceram pensar o mesmo e se aproximaram ao mesmo tempo , de maneira automática , os lábios se tocando em um beijo que podia ser qualquer coisa, menos incerto , ignorando tudo os que os impedia . Precisavam pensar ainda_no que diabos eles fariam_ quando tivessem que contar às respectivas famílias .

Mas_talvez_ , - refletiu Rose quando Scorpius segurou seu rosto com delicadeza e ela o envolveu pela nuca deixando que a outra mão se enterrasse nos cabelos loiros dele – valesse a pena transpassar as barreiras do convencional quando elas te fizessem _bem_ .

E _talvez_ , pensou Scorpius enquanto se assegurava de tê-la o mais perto que suas mãos podiam trazê-la dele e aprofundava o beijo , sem pressa - as coisas potencialmente problemáticas fossem de fato , as melhores existentes .


End file.
